Aunt Cass
'Aunt Cass ' is a supporting character in Disney's 2014 animated featured film Big Hero 6. She is the hard-working and supportive loving aunt of Hiro Hamada as well as the owner of the popular Lucky Cat Café. Personality Cass is a caring woman who loves her nephews above all else. She is very loving towards them, but knows when to be strict and firm when necessary. This is shown when she picks them up after they are released from prison. She hugs them and asks if they are okay before lecturing them about how much they worried her. Cass seems very excitable, talkative and is usually in a happy mood. Cass is also very business-savy and hardworking from managing restaurant and home simultaneously, which has rubbed off into her firm but motherly nature. She is also understanding and did what she could to help Hiro through his depression after Tadashi's death. She supports and encourages the decisions of Tadashi and Hiro while wanting what is best for them, as she encourages Hiro to go to college as it is what Tadashi would have wanted. She is proud of her nephews and is not afraid to show it. She also appears to be rather oblivious, as Hiro was able to hide Baymax's existence from her (though it is unknown if she was suspicious of Hiro's activities with Big Hero 6. Cass also has a creative streak, which she integrates into her work. As a talented chef, she can make many delicious dishes that have a great reputation to the regulars at her restaurant. She also comes up with special events held at the café to attract new customers, such as poetry readings because of her love for poetry. Appearance Cass is 35-year-old, Caucasian female with green eyes and wavy brown hair. Typically tied to her home which doubles as a cafe, Cass usually wears comfortable and causal clothing such a simple short sleeved v-neck and a pair of capris, topped off with an apron when on the job and a silver-turquoise necklace that she never seems to go without. History When Hiro and Tadashi get arrested on charges of involvement with bot-fighting, Cass pays for their release and comes to pick them up at the police station. She hugs them and and asks if they are alright, then proceeds to take the two by ear and chastises them about how worried she was for them and their irresponsibility. The family returns home to the café, where Cass scolds them about the lengths she has gone to raise them as best as she could, and begins stress eating to calm herself down as she departs upstairs with the family's cat Mochi. After hearing her speech, Tadashi tries to talk Hiro out of bot-fighting before Aunt Cass eats everything in the café from stress. Soon, Hiro decides to enroll into Tadashi's university, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and spends the next few months working on his admittance project; Cass takes care of Hiro when he gets exhausted during the run. When the university's convention rolls around, Cass attends the convention with Tadashi and his friends to support Hiro where she tells Hiro how proud she is of him and and Tadashi after Hiro's presentation display. In celebration of Hiro's acceptance into the Institute, she offers to cook dinner at the café for the party free of charge. Tadashi asks her if he and Hiro can have some time by themselves, telling her they'll catch up, and she accepts. However, shortly after she goes to the car with everyone else, a fire starts at the convention hall, which takes Tadashi's life. Along with Hiro and the others, Cass attends his funeral, and holds a memorial for Tadashi at the café. Cass mourns Tadashi's death and is comforted by Tadashi's friends Fred, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago and Wasabi. For Hiro however, the boy falls into a deep depression; during this time Cass tries her best to make Hiro feel better and brings him his food though Hiro is too upset to eat. She tries to console Hiro and convince him to register for classes at San Fransokyo Tech as that it is what Tadashi would have wanted, but Hiro refuses to budge and she decides to give him space. A while later, when Hiro notices Baymax leaving his room to track where the microbot is leading, Hiro follows but runs into Cass before he can exit the café. He lies to her by saying that he is going to register for classes and she hugs him, happy to see that Hiro is finally out of his room and going to apply for college. She gives him a hug and then another before letting him go. When Hiro returns home after nearly being killed by Yokai and trying unsuccessfully to report the incident to the police, Cass notices that he is home and is preparing wings for a special dinner in celebration of Hiro's "first day at college" and wants to hear about it. However, Hiro dodges this by saying that he has a lot of homework and assignments to catch up on from college and takes the wings to his room to hide Baymax from her. Hiro then sneaks past her while she is watching Frankenstein to go to the garage to create armor for Baymax and download a fighting chip so Baymax can fight back against Yokai. Some time after Yokai is arrested, Cass prepares a lunch for Hiro as he heads off to San Fransokyo Tech with his friends and they hug, though Hiro asks for one last hug as he takes the lunch she prepared and leaves for the college with her smiling as she watches him leave. Following Hiro's acclimation to college, she has acquainted with Baymax, implying that Hiro introduced her to him once Baymax would no longer expose Hiro's scheme of avenging his brother. She is also seen in a newspaper photo attending a ceremony of a building dedicated to Tadashi alongside Hiro, Mochi, Baymax and the other members of the Big Hero 6 team. Relationships Hiro Hamada Cass is Hiro and Tadashi's aunt. Hiro tends to stress her out and cause her to "stress eat" due to his illegal bot fighting, though she loves him nonetheless and vice versa. She is very supportive and proud of his abilities and was overjoyed when his Microbot exhibition won him an invitation to attend the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Like Hiro, she also mourned the passing of Tadashi. She would bring food to Hiro after Tadashi's death as Hiro fell into a severe state of depression and refused to leave his room for two weeks. She tried to encourage him to go to college because Tadashi would've wanted it and she wanted him to recover, but he remained silent and she decided to give him space. When Hiro left his room for the first time in two weeks and he lied about going to register for classes (he was really going to catch up to Baymax), she was overjoyed and hugged him. Overall, the two have a positive relationship and are close, especially since now they are the only known close relatives each other has. However, it is interesting to note that Hiro did not want to tell her about Baymax and that he seems to be keeping his superhero persona a secret from her. This is most likely because she has been shown to worry about Hiro and disapproves of him doing dangerous activities (such as bot fighting) and after Tadashi's death, she might forbid him to continue being a superhero as it would put his life at risk. Tadashi Hamada Cass had raised Tadashi and Hiro for a decade since their parents died, although she admits that she's not perfect. However, Tadashi hated making her upset and tried his best to make her proud, encouraging Hiro to do the same. Go Go, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi Cass has basic and friendly relation with Tadashi's peers. However, after Tadashi's death they attend his memorial at her home and comfort her during the hard time. Gallery Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters